Enslaved
by sora12212
Summary: Rukia, kidnapped and used as a slave, hasn't seen Ichigo for months, what would happen if she escaped, but when guards are after her, Ichigo and Rukia live in hiding, what would happen if they got too cocky?  Not TOO romancy, if you say the Genres.
1. Enslaved

**This is the kinda story that kinda has short chapters, I just wanted to do a tiny fanfiction, since I got inspired by a person who wrote a great story. So, NO FRIKIN FLAMES, and just enjoy the story! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, all credit and respect goes to Title Kubo and its rightful owners, purely-fan made.**

* * *

Rukia was slapped harshly across the face. She yelped as she slammed into the ground. Her white kimono was painted with blood, and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Now next time, please treat me with more respect." Gin growled, although he was still smiling. Rukia had always hated that voice, and always will. She shivered slightly, "I'm sorry, it won't ever happen again!" She pleaded.

Gin just smiled as walked away. "Please make sure you prepare dinner. It is to be prepared very soon, I suggest you get on it!" He suggested mockingly, his smile as devious and cruel as always.

"Y-yes, Gin-sama..." Rukia whispered, her voice shaky and pained.

Gin took out his zampakuto and trailed its end along Rukia's chest to her stomach, he was trying to scare her, and it was working all to well.

Rukia froze when Gin's blade ran down her torso. "I-I'm so sorry, Gin-s-sama!" She whimpered, tears beginning to drip off her face.

"I know you are, Rukia. Now go prepare dinner. Now." Gin ordered.

"Yes, sir." Rukia picked herself up blood dripping, and limped over to the kitchen. She began to make the sushi, chopping up the fish and carving the vegetables.

Rukia was taken by Aizen, now she was being used as a servant, being severely abused.

She hasn't seen Ichigo for months, and she missed him terribly. As she prepared the last rice ball she rushed out, almost spilling the food.

"Lord Aizen-sama, so sorry I'm late, please forgive me!" Rukia pleaded as she put the food on the table in front of Aizen. She stood there, waiting for Aizen's reaction.

What she got, was a slice in the neck from his knife. She yelped as she backed up. "S-so sorry, Lord Aizen-sama!" She cried, blood leaked out of her wound. She was lucky this didn't kill her.

Aizen glared at Rukia. "Leave."

Rukia instantly got up and ran out of the room.

After walking through the halls, Rukia walked out to the balcony. Leaning out on the edge, she wanted to jump down and-

What was she thinking? She could if she wanted too! This balcony was low enough for Rukia to jump down without getting injured.

She sat on the edge, about to push herself off, but a familiar voice interuppted her thoughts.

"You aren't planning on escaping, are you?"

Rukia whirled around, Gin was walking on the balcony towards her. "N-n-no-no, s-sir." Rukia stammered, her voice was barely above a whisper.

Gin smiled wider. "You were, were you? Lord Aizen-sama will not be pleased with this." He seemed happy of Rukia's absolute fear.

Rukia felt as though she were about to cry again. "Please don't tell Lord Aizen-sama! I wanted just to explore the garden a bit, not escaping!" Rukia lied, hoping it would work.

Gin took a step closer. "Oh, I'll tell him, and he'll _kill_ you for it." Gin whispered.

Rukia paused, debating on the thought that just came to her head. Then, finally deciding, Rukia smiled slightly, and jumped off the balcony.

Once her feet landed on the ground, Rukia began sprinting through the garden as fast as she possibly could. _"Faster, faster, faster!"_ She thought frantically.

"Guards! Guards!" Gin's voice split the air, and she felt his spirit energy get coser, he was chasing her.


	2. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, all credit and respect goes to Title Kubo and its rightful owners, purely-fan made.**

* * *

Rukia panted as she ran out on the streets of the Rukon District. She looked behind her and saw several men. "Gah!" She sprinted forward and dove behind an alleyway.

"I think she went this way!"

"No, she went into that alley, you blindman!"

"I'm serious! She went THAT way!"

"AUGH! Fine, we'll go your way."

Rukia let out a sigh of relief. She stood up and wiped the dust off her. She was filthy, she'd never get around in this place without attracting attention, besides, there'll be pictures of her everywhere in a matter of hours.

"Hey,"

She jumped and turned around. "Don't hurt me!" She whimpered.

"Rukia? Why the hell would I hurt you, midget?"

Rukia opened her eyes. There stood a tall, orange-haired boy. "Ichigo!" Rukia wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I`ve missed you!" She cried. Ichigo smiled. "I haven`t seen you in months! When Aizen took you...I...Felt so helpless-WHAT FRIKIN HELL, RUKIA! YOU`RE AS SKINNY AS A TWIG!" Ichigo screamed. Rukia held a finger up to her hand. "Sssh! They`ll find me!" Rukia hissed. After she said that, Ichigo grabbed her wrist, and began running.

Rukia saw his entire appearance over the months, he must`ve been living on the streets the whole time, because his hair was loose and stringy, and had lost its striking orange color, now a dull, burnt orange caked with dirt and blood. "Hey! I heard something! In the alley!" A rough voice yelled. Rukia and Ichigo slyly turned a corner, away from sight, and ran for a short period of twists and turns, before reaching an old abandoned warehouse.

"This is where me, and our friends stay, at least it keeps us safe from Aizen's guards. If they found us, they'd take us away...

They walked inside a doorway covered by a linen cloth. Inside were people she'd thought she'd never see again, her eyes lit up at the sight.

Orihime was wrapped in a blanket while getting a fire to work.

Uryu was helping her, sitting close next to her, her head rested on his shoulder.

Chad was just sitting, watching anything to make sure they weren't discovered by Aizen's guards.

Tatsuki was sprawled out over the floor, a blanket draped over her, her eyes closed softly, she seemed to be sleeping.

"I-it's..." Rukia let out a smile that hasn't been let out for months. "Everyone...I...I'm so happy, Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed. Her eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Rukia!" Orihime was the first to see her friend, she stood up and rushed over at lightning speed, and hugging Rukia tightly. "I missed you so much!" She nuzzled Rukia's chest. "Are you okay? You're bloody all over! What happened?"

The violet-eyed girl hugged Orihime back, embracing her long-lost friend happily.

"Rukia!" Everyone seemed overjoyed to see her again.

"Hello everyone! Nice to see you again!" Rukia exclaimed happily.

* * *

"Damn it!" Aizen's voice echoed through the room, making Gin jump a bit. "Why did you let her escape, you stupid bastard?" He yelled.

Gin frowned shamefully. "Sorry, Lord Aizen-sama, I...I have guards scouring the city for her."

Aizen narrowed his eyes. "I need her to be found _now._ Damn, once she gets back, she'll get one hell of a punishment." Aizen growled. "Gin. I need her back, now. So once you get her back, bring her to me, I need to have a word with her."

"Y-yes, Lord Aizen-sama, right away." Gin obeyed, and he left the room.

* * *

**Sorry about the most BORING AND MOST WRONG CHAPTER EVER...**


End file.
